ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Paradius
Story Senator Izayoi is in his office in the dark, watching the news. Reporter Angela Raines, wearing a red jacket and has blond hair, is reporting. Angela: (On TV) Kaiba Corp takes a heavy blow after the most recent chain of events. Their kidnapping of candidate for mayor Maximillion Pegasus and taking him to their private military island, the Satellite, is the main cause. A group of hybrids known as the Arcadia Movement marched and rescued him, led by the hero from last year’s shadow epidemic, Yami. Pegasus was rescued, and refuses to make any comments on the matter. However, Gansley, vice president of Kaiba Corp, claims that this wasn’t the idea of Kaiba Corp, and they were hired to do this. A video of an interview with Gansley plays. Gansley: (On TV) This incident was a favor for one of our primary contributors, Senator Izayoi. However, we were woefully underprepared for the outlandish battle that was to ensue, not realizing the senator’s true intentions. He expected us to eliminate these hybrids that came as well as his competition in the race for mayor, willing resorting to murder to accomplish his goals. Izayoi: What?! Angela: (On TV) And there you have it! Senator Izayoi tried to orchestrate a genocide using Kaiba Corp as a tool. I’m Angela Raines, Fox news. Izayoi bangs his hand on his desk in frustration. Izayoi: Worthless traitors! They want the half breeds gone as much as I do! But they aren’t tough enough to take on the implications that brings! Voice: It is why Kaiba Corp is so successful. They produce the means to cause catastrophe, but they are never the ones to do the actions. One cannot be blamed for making the gun if they are not the ones to fire it. A figure comes out of the shadows, revealing it to be Dartz. He wears closed blue and white robes, and has green hair. He has heterochromia, his left eye yellow and his right eye green. Izayoi: And are you willing to do what I require? To kill them all? Dartz: While Paradius is above board, there are those in Doma that aren’t. They have no connections to my public image. Izayoi: This incident will destroy my career, with all these implications, regardless of if they can prove it or not. As long as they are wiped out, Dartz: (Smiling) With pleasure. Reporter: (On TV) Since the Arcadia Movement’s invasion on the Satellite, the vigilante known as Yami has been lost, last seen falling into the ocean. Search teams have yet to find him. End Scene Mako comes out of the ocean, as he heads back to the Arcadia House. There, Sayer is sitting in his chair, with his arm in a sling. Aki stands by his sides, as Mindy, Weevil, Rex, Bastion, Tania, Mai and Joey are standing off to the side. Crow is standing at the opposite end of the table from Sayer. Sayer: So, you are really leaving the movement? Crow: I am. With Yami’s return, there’s no way I can remain with you lot. Your morals are too low, and your ideology leaves little to be desired. Sayer: You hate the humans. Crow: No. I hate those who look down on me. And from where I’m standing, you’re doing the same. I’ll fight for the one that I know respects me. Mako arrives, panting heavily. Mako: Sayer, sir! No sign of Yami in the water. Since he hasn’t shown up yet, Sayer: Understood. Crow, get out. We have nothing more to talk about. Crow smirks, as he walks out. In the hallway, Joey crawls across the wall to meet up with him. Joey: You know he’s alive, right? Crow: It’ll take more than a fall in the water to take Yami out of the game. Now that he’s back, the political field is going to change very fast. I’m going with the guy I trust. Joey: Believe me, I know. But, Crow: I understand, you have your sister to think about. Say hi to Serenity for me. Joey: Will do. Crow leaves the Arcadia House, it being nighttime. A series of figures watch from a rooftop above. Rafael is a muscular man with blond hair, his skin being grey and sewn together, with holes in his coat for conductor towers. The second is Camula, a woman wearing a red dress, with vampire fangs and flaps under her arms that look like they’re a part of her dress. Kalin looks all human, having grey hair and a long criminal mark that goes down all the way down his right side. The fourth is Mahad, a humanoid of Egyptian descent, who’s white Egyptian cloaking is composed of bandages. Kalin: (Sinisterly) Can we kill them all now? Rafael: Patience. Their leader, Sayer, knows what he’s doing. He has plenty of security measures, along with guards. Mahad: Perhaps, infiltration? Kalin: Let’s just blast the place! We’ll break in and attack! Rafael: That will create a highly unnecessary battle for us. We need a tactic that leads to the least amount of casualties for us. Camula: Oh, you boys! Overthinking everything! I’ve lived almost as long as Lord Dartz, and I learned that the easiest way to sway the hearts of men, is to do just that. Bastion walks the perimeter of the Arcadia House, on guard duty. Bandages droop down from above him, slowly wrapping around his body. Bastion: A papyrus based life form? Come now, surely you can do better than that! Bastion spins, cutting through the bandages with a blade hand. Mahad hangs from a ledge, as Bastion fires crystal shards at him. Mahad takes the attacks, his body reforming with ease. Kalin morphs into a grey furred Loboan, and pounces Bastion from behind, pinning him to the ground. Bastion pushes off the ground, forcing Kalin off. Bastion turns, as Camula is in his face, holding it with her hand. Camula: You look so tense. Let me relieve your anxiety. Camula kisses Bastion on the lips, him overcome with confusion. Swirls form in his eyes, as he smiles with infatuation. Camula: Now, my dear. Would you be so kind as to let us in? Without the alarm sounding, of course. Bastion: (In obedience) As you wish. Inside the Arcadia House is dark, everyone in bed and asleep. Bastion leads Camula, Rafael and Kalin inside, their footsteps creaking on the old wooden floors. In the rooms below, Joey’s ears twitch from the sound, him shooting up. Serenity: Joey? What’s wrong? Serenity, a teenage girl with brown hair, wearing pink pajamas, wakes up, rubbing her eyes. Serenity: It’s late. You should be sleeping. Joey: Sorry. I’m just going to check something real fast. Go back to sleep. Serenity: (Yawning) Okay. Serenity lays back down, as Joey heads into the hallway. Joey starts focusing on something, when Espa comes out of a room. Espa: Can you think any quieter?! You know how hard it is for me to sleep! Joey: Ssh! (Whispers) Footsteps, upstairs. Espa: Probably Bastion and Tania. They’re on guard duty. Joey: Then why are they together, and why are there four sets of footsteps? Espa stops, closing his eyes to focus. He opens them, terrified. Espa: Spread the word. We’re under attack. End Scene Senator Izayoi is in his office, turning off the lamp at his desk. He goes to leave the office, turning the main light off, when the lamp flickers back on. Izayoi looks confused, as he turns the main light back on, walking back over to his desk. The main light is turned off, Izayoi jumping with a turn, startled. Nanohopper: What’s wrong? Not afraid of a little ghost, are you? Izayoi is hit in the chest, being knocked over, bumping into the desk. Nanohopper grows to full size, Izayoi angry now. Izayoi: They said you died in the river. Nanohopper: Eh, fell in the river, died in the river. Close, but not close enough. Nanohopper reverts, as Izayoi stands. Yami: I don’t expect you to change your mind. I understand enough of your ideals to see this hatred has lasted a long time, and that you’re too old to change. But this world is moving towards the ideals of the new generation, those who grew up with the hybrids. Those, who have the ability to see them as, equal. The world that Gozaburo Kaiba made of this city is evolving and adapting. It’s time for the next generation to take the initiative, and handle this with peace. Izayoi: You’ve met Sayer. You’ve seen the monster that he is. He will kill us all if not stopped. Do you think I will stand for that?! Yami: To attack him, you’d have to attack your daughter. Are you prepared for that? Izayoi: She hasn’t been my daughter for a long time. And it’s too late. By the end of the night, the Arcadia Movement will be dead. I have made sure of that. Yami takes off running out of the office, as Izayoi goes to the phone. Izayoi: Intruder in the building! An East Domino criminal was in my office! Yami makes it to the elevator, getting in. He rides it down, as he activates the Dueltrix. He draws two cards, and places them on the blades. Elevator music is playing in the background. Yami: What’s the point of elevator music, anyway? It’s good, but the ride never lasts long enough. The elevator makes it to the ground floor, as he gets off. Several security guards are waiting for him, weapons drawn. Guard: Put your hands behind your back! Yami: (Sighs) Fine. (He moves his arms behind his back.) I fuse Sonic Boom and Will-o-Wisp, to create. Yami slaps down the Dueltrix behind his back. Sonic Wisp: (In high pitched voice) Sonic Wisp! The guards fire, as Sonic Wisp runs through, dodging them all. He runs past the guards and runs out the opened automatic doors. A mana shockwave follows a few moments later, blasting the guards back after Sonic Wisp. At the Arcadia House, a battle is underway in the upper level. Rafael releases lightning from his towers, electrocuting Rex and Mako, knocking them away. Weevil commands Basic Insect to attack, Kalin catching it with his hands and tossing it back at Weevil, taking him down. Camula flies into the air, as Aki swings vine tendrils at her, Joey swinging from his webs above her. Bastion fires crystal shards at Mindy, who splits into clones to dodge. Mindy: Bastion! Stop! We’re your friends! Bastion: (In a tranche) I serve Lady Camula. Tania: Then I’ll just have to snap you out of it. Tania lifts Bastion off the ground, and slams him into the ground head first. Bastion is disoriented, as he falls over. Rafael: Enough of this. Where are you hiding, Sayer? Sayer: Who says I’m hiding? Sayer walks up, Espa by his side. Rafael raises his hands to shoot lightning, as Sayer holds his hand up, manipulating the towers on Rafael’s back. He groans, but holds his ground. Sayer: You’re one walking metal pole to me. Camula: Then perhaps it is good that I am not. Camula drops from the ceiling to kick Sayer, while Espa catches her in lightning, stunning her. Joey manages to catch her in his web, then flings her across the room. Camula breaks out with ease. Kalin: Let’s liven this party up a bit! Kalin’s snout splits, as he fires a sonic howl, decimating everyone in the room. They drop holding their ears, while Kalin laughs manically. Kalin: Well, that put an end to that! What do you say? Shall we feast on them? Mahad is on sentry duty outside, watching for any new developments. Shockwaves in the distance approach the Arcadia House at an alarming rate, as he leaps down to the ground, ready to fight. Mahad: No matter who it may be, I will fight. I have a promise to keep. Sonic Wisp arrives and comes to a stop, Mahad extending bandage tentacles to fight. The shockwave catches up with them, blowing through Mahad and knocking him to the ground. Sonic Wisp reverts. Yami: Now’s not the time to go easy. I don’t have a feel for their numbers or strength. Which means I go all out. Mahad: (Getting up) But, you’re, the Pharaoh? Yami accesses the hidden component under the Dueltrix, placing the Gymosis card on the blade. He draws five more cards, placing them each on there. Yami: Gymosis, Heatblast, Stinkfly, Armodrillo, Water Hazard, AmpFibian. I fuse them to create, Ultimate Gymosis! Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming. His head is of AmpFibian's, his arms are from Armodrillo and his legs are from Water Hazard. The differences are he has no grill plate on his neck, his chest is from Heatblast, and he has Stinkfly's wings on his back. Kalin pins Sayer to the ground, snarling and drooling over his prey. The ground begins to vibrate, as Mahad is punched through the wall of the building, tumbling in with the others. Ultimate Gymosis walks in, cracking his knuckles. Ultimate Gymosis: Who’s next? Kalin: Ooh! New prey! Rafael: Kalin, wait! Kalin runs on all fours at Ultimate Gymosis, who fires a stream of water from his hands, washing Kalin away. Rafael charges lightning on his towers, firing lightning. Ultimate Gymosis moves his head forward, absorbing the lightning. Ultimate Gymosis: Perhaps I went a little too strong for this group. Camula dives down to tackle Ultimate Gymosis, who fires a stream of slime from the ports in his hands, trapping Camula in slime. Kalin returns on the approach, but is blasted by a fireball. Rafael goes to punch him, but Ultimate Gymosis catches him, and punches him away. Rafael hits the ground, groaning. Mahad helps him stand. Mahad: We are at a disadvantage. We cannot defeat that creature. Rafael: Ugh. I thought he said that this guy was out of the picture. Retreat! Kalin: No! I’m not done! Kalin fires a sonic howl, as Ultimate Gymosis blasts Kalin with lightning, stunning him. Mahad grabs Kalin with bandages, and drags him in their retreat. Sayer approaches Ultimate Gymosis. Sayer: Yami. I thank you for your assistance, but Ultimate Gymosis: Who were those guys? Aki: We don’t know. They just attacked. Sayer: Hybrid mercenaries willing to work for human scum. I detest them. Ultimate Gymosis: You detest a lot of things. Sayer: Is your appearance here mean you have reconsidered, and will join our cause? Ultimate Gymosis: I’m not interested in following anything you’re leading. You’re going down a dangerous path, one I don’t condom. Ultimate Gymosis takes flight, soaring off into the night. Sayer glares after him, then goes to help the others. Characters * Yami * Crow * Arcadia Movement ** Sayer ** Aki ** Mindy ** Weevil ** Rex ** Bastion ** Tania ** Mai ** Joey ** Serenity * Angela Raines (on TV) * Gansley (on TV) Villains * Senator Izayoi * Doma ** Dartz ** Rafael ** Camula ** Kalin ** Mahad Aliens Used * Nanohopper * Sonic Wisp * Ultimate Gymosis (Mark 1) Trivia * Yami not being found indicating to Crow that he's alive is based off the end of the Borne Ultimatum. * The company Paradius, which houses the Organization Doma, debuts. * The members of Doma all are hybrids of aliens from the Anur system, being given extended longevity because of it. * Serenity appears to have no mutation. * Yami's speech about the new generation taking on the problem of hybrids is based on how the younger generations are usually more open to new ideas and making changes than older generations who are in power. * Yami doesn't use any new aliens this episode, not counting the different form of Ultimate Gymosis. * This episode shows that Yami can utilize more than one form of Ultimate Gymosis. Category:Episodes Category:Ya-Mi-Oh Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Hybrid War Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Paradius Arc